Ada Gaeshi Shindoromu
by Ada Gaeshi Hart
Summary: Raven is a frosty war hero who is indifferent to the world and utterly devoted to his work. When he gets assigned an important mission to investigate a string of murders his whole world gets torn apart and he is left questioning the concept of justice. Is the only difference between revenge and justice is the fact that in revenge someone has been hurt? RavenxAisha ElsxEve ChungxAra


**Ada Gaeshi Shindoromu **

**Delegation**

* * *

**Drip, drip, drip… splat! **

A crimson liquid trickled down to the ground from a corpse that was suspended in midair. The body was pale and lifeless and the eyes were open staring blankly into the distance seeing nothing as blood bubbled from a deep slash mark across the victim's throat. Looking bemused and standing in front of the corpse was a young violet-haired woman who's mane was subdued into two wild and spiky pigtails and scantly clad in a scant mauve shirt complete with an elaborate purple skirt. She continued to smirk as she watched the body dangle there helplessly for a while before turning to a small white and purple bat-like creature that accompanied her. "Angkor, let's go. I have what I came here for." She smiled maliciously and held up a small glowing crystal that pulsated with a milky-white glow. The familiar turned to her his beady red eyes unblinking and nodded, "Yes princess."

* * *

_yume wo miteru youna kashi joutai_

_douyara boku ni kiseki ga oki mashita_

_ijime rarete ita mainichi to_

_koko wa sakasa tougen kyou_

_shidai ni toke au hakuchuumu_

_kuruu heikou kankaku tachi kurami_

_sugatami nagamete koboshita._

_boku ga shi kaeshi wo shite ageru_

_ada gaeshi shindoromu iyami nai seigi_

_kankyoku hiroin baka ga oniai_

_on wo tsubushite wa hito ni nuri tsukeru_

_kudaranai to kimi wa haita risou ron wo?_

_futatabi hajimaru nyuu geemu_

_muchuu de kajiri tsuita doku ringo?_

_ijime da damashi da uragiri da_

_supaisu sura yurusanai_

_sagesumu shisen mo hodo hodo ni_

_uita inchiki harifuda dai seeru_

_sugatami nirande sakenda._

_houfuku sakusen kaishi aizu._

_ada gaeshi shindoromu iyami nai seigi_

_yume mita hiroin go kigen wa ikaga?_

_higaisha no kimi e boku kara no tayori_

_tsumaranai kotoba wo shizuka ni soete sa_

_sugatami waratte kotaeta_

_hontou ni kimi wa seigi nano?_

_ada gaeshi shindoroomu_

_byoumei: yume mibyou_

_kankyoku hiiro wa boku da._

_ada gaeshi shindoromu iyami nai seigi_

_yume mita hiroin go kigen wa ikaga?_

_kanchigai kara hito ni nuri tsukeru_

_kudaranai to kimi wa_

_ada gaeshi shindoromu iyami mo shoujou_

_boku wa mage nai dakara tobidasu_

_sayonara minasan douka ogenki de_

_ano hi no kippu tsukande hashitte_

_Do you really represent justice?_

* * *

The major's silver boots clacked loudly on the polished marble floor and echoed throughout the cavernous hall sending the sound back to its source. He paused and took a deep breath the polished oak door that faintly mirrored his reflection. He was a handsome man of a slender tanned physique and golden eyes that complemented his raven locks. Perhaps that is how he got his name, golden eyes like a raven and black hair. He glanced behind him once more tentatively before rapping his fist on the door.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in!" A stern female voice called out from the opposite side of the door. Raven adjusted the fur-trimmed hood of his ornate black and white coat before gripping his hand around the shiny brass doorknob and turning it, earning a cla-chak that was oddly deafening in the eerie silence of the hall. "Hello Vanessa, how are you faring today?" He asked curtly and embellished his words with a stiff bow. Vanessa smiled humorously and pushed up her steel-rimmed glasses that were perched on the bridge of her nose. "I'm faring just fine Raven. Are you aware of why I called you here?" Raven sat down on a polished wooden chair on the opposite side of the room and shook his head. "I have a vague idea, but the actual details are still unclear to me." The thin smile he gave never reached his eyes which remained frosty and suspicious. "I see the assistant was incompetent as usual," the woman sighed irritably and brushed away a strand of turquoise hair that was hanging in front of her stormy-gray eyes obscuring her vision. Raven chuckled bitterly and leaned back in his chair, "You should've hired better help." Vanessa snorted irritably, "Not like that would've helped much." She replied acidly and spun her chair around so that way her gaze was looking out the window as sunlight streamed through it illuminating the magnificent office. She groaned exasperatedly and swung back around so that she was facing the major, "Ok so since my assistant was unable to follow my instructions I shall tell you what your mission is myself."

The major snorted softly and tilted his chair back so that only two legs were on the ashy gray carpet. "What is it?" He asked sullenly a look of bored disdain scrawled all over his features. Vanessa smiled at him, a smile that never reached her eyes. "I know I'm not your favorite here, but I still at least expect you to watch your tone; because even if you are an accomplished war hero I'm still a higher rank than you and as a result I expect you to treat me with some deference." Raven smiled acrimoniously at her and nodded slowly, "I do apologize. Please continue." Vanessa scowled irritably at the acidic manner of the young major's apology but ignored it. It would not serve her in anyway to pick a fight with him because although she might be a colonel and him a major; he was a high ranking officer in the elite squadron of the military- Nobilium Equitum and a highly respected war hero to boot. The colonel looked down at the mountain of paper on her desk and shuffled them around agitatedly before looking up at Raven again.

"Ok Mr. Raven, I need you to go to the city of Sablier and investigate a mysterious string of murders. To help you the intelligence department has already requested two members of specific divisions to aid you in your investigation. Do you understand?" She diverted her gaze back to the mound of paper before her, "Well do you?" she pressed curtly. A humorless chuckle reached her ears sending chills down her spine and dropping the temperature of the room by a couple degrees.

"Yes I do _Colonel_. When do I start?"

* * *

**Continue? Don't continue? If you guys don't like it just don't review… I'll take that as a sign to ax this story because I won't write if nobody is interested… But whatever happens, please continue to think kindly of me! This is my first fanfic, I hope it wasn't too horrible :D Can anybody guess the song? Shout out to the person who guesses correctly! :)**


End file.
